


Belated Birthday

by Lieserulerofall



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall
Summary: What happens when the team forgets your birthday? Including your best friend to have a dinner party to meet his new girl.





	Belated Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> I was super encouraged by all the love I got on my last story that I thought I would try again. Thank you all for reading these. This one is super long I let my feelings go and this is what can out of it.

It’s not like you never told anyone your birthday, it was just a weird thing to bring up in conversation. You would also think a group of ex-assassins and superheroes would remember a little thing like that. So for the past week leading up to it, you had been waiting with bated breath for someone to ask if you had plans for that day. Each day rolled by with nothing, maybe they were going to surprise you. Nobody was acting suspiciously though, no talking that stopped when you walked into the room. Thursday rolled around with nothing and with 2 days till your birthday, you were excited when your best friend Bucky came into the living room. 

“Hey lady, you got plans Saturday night?“ 

"No, none what so ever!” You had gotten so excited that you had blurted it out rather quickly. Almost shouting at the man. 

He rocked back at your tone surprised at your eagerness. 

“Awesome we’re all going out to dinner wanted to know if you wanted to join us? Just a little something nothing too formal." 

"Sure, yes I’ll be there" 

He nodded and walked back out. You squealed a little, they were doing something. This was going to be great. You got up and practically sprinted to your room. You had to look nice for your party. You laid out a couple different outfits, finally, you set your mind on an (F/C) dress you had been saving. You paired it with some sandals and called it a day. 

Finally, Saturday came and you spent the better part of the afternoon getting ready. When you walked out to join your friends. To say some jaws dropped was an understatement. You were known as the queen of casual; never really putting too much effort into how you looked so when you stepped out in you dress all dolled up, the boys didn’t know what to think and the girls were cheesing so hard their faces might have split in half. 

Sam recovered first. Strolling up to you he said, "Hey pretty lady, can I take you out to dinner?" 

"Ha, sure you can, as long as you can show this girl a good time." 

"Well, then I’m the guy for you.” He held out his arm and you hooked yours through. 

“What’s with the extra effort? You never dress up.” Nat asked curiously. 

“Just wanted to look good for this night.” You say blushing slightly.

Everyone finally headed out except Bucky, he was joining them at the restaurant. They made their way down the street to your favorite little Italian restaurant. Stepping in you’re immediately escorted to a private room for your group. There you see Bucky seated with a blonde bombshell chatting quietly with heads close together. Your heart stutters for a moment, yes Bucky is your best friend but you had always secretly hoped one day it would be more than that. Obviously, that wasn’t happening anytime soon because as soon as he noticed you all he started introducing his date. 

“Hey, guys this is Gabby.” He starts to introduce each one of you and everyone shacks hands with her. 

When he comes to you he says “This is my best friend, (Y/N). This is Gabby, we’ve been seeing each other for a few weeks.” You’re frozen in your spot staring at this girl. He had never mentioned her but from the smile on his face, you can tell it’s pretty serious. You snap out of it and reach your hand out greeting her. Suddenly you get the feeling that tonight had nothing to do with your birthday. 

For the rest of the dinner, you sit quietly, not really talking more just sitting and observing the things going on around you. But you always go back to Bucky and Gabby chatting; he had barely glanced your way the whole night and hadn’t even noticed what you were wearing but why would he when there was a gorgeous woman next to him. It had become very apparent, by the time the check was brought that this wasn’t for you but for the girl next to Bucky. Not a single person had remembered your birthday, but it was too late to say anything now. Glancing around you see all the happy faces of your friends, no one looks back at you all focused on their own discussions.

So you excuse yourself from the table, saying you need to use the restroom, but instead of heading there you head straight out the front door. If no one remembered you would celebrate on your own. You walk down the street trying to blink back the tears while shooting Sam a quick text letting him know you weren’t feeling well and you were headed back to the Tower. Stopping by a quaint looking bakery you stop in and grab a cupcake your favorite kind.

You finally back at the Tower, you go straight to the balcony on the top floor. You sit with your legs dangling over the edge and focus in the city spread out in front of you. Taking the cupcake out of its box you begin to sing “Happy Birthday” to yourself, tears start to fall about halfway through and your voice cracks then give out toward the end. You sit quietly and finish your cupcake.

A pair of black stilettos appear in the corner of your vision, you glance up to see Nat. She plops down next to you. 

“You like Bucky don’t you?" 

You kind of stare at her she knows that but not your Birthday? "So? Doesn’t matter he’s with Gabby.” You state your not mad, a little jealous but he can date who he wants. Yeah, you wish it was you so bad but who could blame him for picking her over you, a little pudgy vs. drop dead gorgeous. 

“So I think you two would be great together. You are selling yourself short." 

This was perfect; just perfect you were miserable about your missed birthday but now you were adding on Bucky. Each on its own you could deal with but together. Well together seemed a little more dismal.

You felt your heart break in half. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake, you weren’t meant to be a part of this team. Heck, it would definitely cause a rift if Bucky ever found out you liked him. A whole bunch of awkwardness there for sure. The rest of the team couldn’t even remember your birthday. You start to think back on all the times you had thrown a tantrum, when you were so tired your sarcasm came out and you said harsh things to the team. Maybe it was better if you left, you couldn’t hurt anyone that way. 

You knew in your head most of the things you were saying were false but it rang so true right now that you couldn’t help but believe it. You focus back on Nat coming to a final decision about everything.

"I know. Call it a coping mechanism or whatever; one learns quickly the way the world works. Him and I, never going to work out. He can never know though. Promise you won’t tell him?!.” You add some finality to your voice to emphasize your point to her. 

She merely nodded her head in agreement. Standing up you brushed off your dress and picked up the remains of your cupcake. 

“Now enough of my pity party. It’s time for bed and start a new day tomorrow.” You pull Nat up beside you and walk back inside. Before you part ways she gives you a hard hug. You make your way to your room scrolling through your phone looking for a certain email. Upon finding it you email Fury asking if the position was still open and that you were interested in taking it. Once done you stripped and showered then cuddled into bed to start a new day and a new life tomorrow. 

The next morning you wake up to a message from Fury saying the position was still open and that he would start the process to get your transfer ready. He did say that it might take a week or two to get it done and for you to move. Closing the email you get ready for your day. This changes things you look around your room you would have to start packing but secretively so they didn’t think anything suspicious was going on. You asked FRIDAY for some boxes to be delivered. If asked you could always say you were donating it. 

You head out to grab some food, telling yourself not to annoy anyone while you were there. You were walking on thin ice with the group already no need to leave on an even more negative note. Right before you enter you hear a giggle. Oh, Gabby must have stayed over last night. No need to keep her a secret when the whole team knows now. You make a beeline for the fridge, avoiding making eye contact with anyone. 

“Hey, (Y/N). Good morning” Bucky calls cheerfully. You raise your hand above the door of the fridge and wave back. “She’s not much of a morning person, tends to be rather grumpy most of the time.” He explains laughing slightly. Though from his tone you can tell he is slightly embarrassed by your behavior in front of her. Dang, you’ve screwed up again, but it would be over they wouldn’t have to deal with you soon enough.

You exit the room but pause when Gabby asks “What does she do? Like her role on the team?” 

There’s a moment of silence you can’t tell what their faces look like whether it is shocked or confused, but the answer that follows tells it all. 

“She’s like a jack of all trades,” Tony answers hesitantly “she…. how do I explain this? She does what we need her to. She isn’t great at any one thing." 

Your breathing stops, that’s what they thought. You could hear grunts of agreement. You feel tears start to build again. No, not again, she wouldn’t start crying again. You raced off just after hearing Steve say, "Yeah that’s what she is a jack of all trades, master of none." 

What you didn’t hear was Bucky saying "But she’s the glue that holds us all together, the one that will become anything you need her to be. In a way, she’s the perfect friend, the perfect Avenger in a way." 

 

ONE WEEK LATER 

 

You had avoided everyone as much as you could the past week. Didn’t want to get in their way or piss them off if you could help it. No one seemed to miss you anyway. There was no one checking up or asking for you. So when Fury came by to confirm your transfer and ask some questions you were out doing other things. 

"Where is (Y/N)? I need her to finish this paperwork.” Fury stated to the group. 

“She’s out, I don’t think she won’t be back till later. Why? What kind of paperwork? Maybe we can help.” Nat strolls over to him glancing at the papers. 

“I need some basic information from her like her birthday, social, and a couple more things. Though now that I think of it I could just ask FRIDAY. Pull up all general info on (Y/N) (Y/L/N) for me including social and forwarding address if available." 

It popped up on the TV screen and Sam blurted out "Wait, a forwarding address, where is she going?” Starting to panic. 

“She is taking a position in England that we offered her a while ago she will be in charge of train agents in the European offices; getting them in the first-rate condition. She declined at first but changed her mind last week; she let me know she wanted to take it." 

They all shake their heads there was no way you would do this not without telling them. Bucky is the first to jump up furious at what he was just told. 

"What do you mean, transfer, she belongs here with us. No way is she leaving.” He is shaking with how upset he is. 

Fury really isn’t paying attention to the upset heroes instead he is filling in your information on the sheet he has. “Oh look at that she’s a year older, that will get confusing I’ve always hated right after a birthday you have to remember that someone’s older than they were. But I guess that’s how it works. I need to get her something maybe one of you could pick it out for me? I bet Tony here threw a wonderful party for her birthday? Huh." 

Again the team freezes, "Wait her birthday passed? When?” Steve asks confused as to how any of them could have missed it.

“(Y/B/D) it was on a Saturday this year the perfect time to do something.” He jokes but looking at their faces knows something is very wrong. “You forgot?! All of you Earth’s Mightiest Heroes forgot a team members birthday! What did you do?" 

Sam answers hesitantly "We meat Bucky’s new girl that night. That’s why she had gotten all dressed up. Not to meet Gabby just her birthday.” He smacks his forehead with his palm. 

“She probably thought that we were going to celebrate her birthday. She didn’t do it for Bucky, she did it for herself.” Nat says. 

Bucky blinks “What do you mean for Me? Why would she do something like that for me?" 

Tony signs "Obviously because she likes you. Not that you noticed you were too wrapped up in Miss Prissy to notice how decked out she was." 

Unbeknownst to the team, you were traveling up the elevator and the door opened to the living room just as Bucky was saying ”(Y/N) likes me?“

You froze, he wasn’t supposed to know, he was never to find out. All eyes turned to the elevator as it dinged above you. Your eyes shoot to Nat asking for an explanation. She merely shook her head indicating it wasn’t her that had told him. You don’t want to know the look on Bucky’s face whether it was pity or disappointment. Instead, you shift it to Fury, walking up to him and grabbing the papers. 

"I’m assuming you just need a signature and then I’m all ready to go, Yes?” You quickly take the papers and sign them finalizing the deal. You hand everything back to Fury while still ignoring the group that stared at you. 

“Thank you. I’ll get this all taken care of. Oh, by the way, Happy Birthday. I hope you had a wonderful day." 

"I did thank you so much.” You smile slightly at him. Walking up you kiss his cheek. Now if jaws could drop even further they would because this groups would all be on the floor by now. Never before had they seen someone kiss Fury let alone get close enough without being stopped. You turn around and head for the staircase towards your room, Fury calls out “Don’t need to lie to me, sweetheart." 

You turn back to face him a sad but knowing smile on your face. "It was a good day, I got to spend the day relaxing and then went to dinner with my family. We had a good time I got to meet someone dear to my friend we are laughed and talked. No my life wasn’t celebrated and there was no cake, but I got myself the best cupcake a girl could ask for then celebrated on the balcony overlooking the city. Did all my dreams come true? No. Did I get the guy? Never going to happen. Am I happy for him? Of course, he deserves the best in the world, even when it’s not me. I still got to celebrate even if it was just me. But sometimes the only person needed to have a celebration is yourself.” You turn back around and continue on your way to your room. 

Fury glances back to the group. They now had somber looks, “You all really screwed up this time, you’re going to lose her because you couldn’t see something that was right in front of you. Even worse I’m losing her. You all best make it right. That’s my girl, and I will make your life miserable if she moves. I’m going to go lose these for a while, you best have it fixed before I find it again, you hear?" 

"Yes, Sir!” Comes the unanimous and frightened reply. 

“Heroes my foot, trying to drive my favorite away. Always screwing around with my plans and my people.” He’s muttering as he exits the room into the elevator. 

They end up looking at each other no one quite knowing what to do. They had messed up before but all this seemed to pale in comparison. They had driven away one of their own. Wanda was the one to speak up first. 

“Bucky, how do you feel about her? I mean really? I’m not saying that what you feel for Gabby is fake but there has always been a deep connection between the two of you something that not even some married couples achieve. I’m also not going to force you to chose her either if Gabby makes you happy go for it. She is a sweet girl. Please though give it some thought." 

Bucky’s forehead wrinkled thinking through all the thing you had done for him from calming him down from his nightmares to just sitting in silence on the couch after a long mission neither of you saying anything you just letting him rest his head against your thigh as you run your fingers through his hair. He thought of the times you made him laugh at some dumb thing you did. He also remembered the way you interacted with everyone.

Each remembers everything you had done and what stood out the most. You made yourself tailored fit to each person. With Bruce, you would make a nice cup of tea before snuggling in With a good book. Asking every once in a while how it was. You were the steadiness that he craved. For Tony, you would fiddle around in his lab handing him tools as he needed them and having late night dance off parties when the guilt and shame of the past prevented him from sleeping. 

Nat was a little difficult since you tended to have opposite tastes but there you were training with her, learning to fight but also to dance. You were never going to be a Ballerina but you liked to think that Nat could see that all that she had learned wasn’t bad she could use it to help others. Of course with Clint, it was nothing but fun and games pranking all that you could find and run away giggling. When Thor was around you would traverse this Midgar and explore the weird traditions, you humans had, Thor’s words, even if it was simply grocery shopping. At this point, Wanda and Vision were a package deal one was hardly away from the other. With them, you spent your days cooking and coming up with new recipes. But also trying to outsmart Vision the best you could. 

Sam was your go-to buddy, watching movies, playing video games, or even just chatting about how life was going. Hanging with Steve was always interesting, you had appointed yourself list completer. You did just about everything on the list with Steve and if you couldn’t you set it up for him, the where, when, and even sometimes the who. 

Bucky though, it was everything, every day he could think of a memory with you. A rock was how he would describe you; a constant person that whenever he needed something you were there to provide. Your random adventures out into the world with no real destination in mind. Now just the thought that he wouldn’t see you for even more than one day was terrifying. He pulls himself from his thoughts to see the group looking at him. 

"I can’t lose her. I don’t know what I would do without her.” His voice is trembling with fear of what may happen. 

“Then you need to go talk to her after we need to talk to her, so get her down here. We need to apologize and make her see that she is beyond needed here.” Wanda is firm, making it clear that failure is not an option. 

Bucky nods and begins his way up the stairs, towards your room. When he reaches the door he raises his hand to knock but hesitates, he doesn’t know what to say, how is he going to get you to stay after everything the group has put you through. You could leave, you had every right, they had taken so much from you never giving anything in return always just expecting more. No, not now he would give you anything you wanted. You were going to stay right here, with him. He knocked, this time determined to make you see where you truly belonged. 

The door cracked open, revealing tears traveling down your face and a pair of eyes revealing a shattered heart. You stare at him for a moment taking him in. You turn away leaving the door open knowing that he isn’t going to leave even if you wanted him to. He came into a room of boxes and thing scattered about. His hear restricted again it was real you were leaving. 

“You can’t go.” He blurted almost shouting it. 

You turn towards him. “Why not?" 

You’re tired, exhausted really you had cried yourself to sleep too many times this week. Ready to put the whole thing behind you and move on. So when you spoke it was devoid of emotion. This scared Bucky, even more, you had never spoken to him or anyone else this way. 

"I…we need you here. No, I need you here. You help keep us all together.”

“Funny thing about Jack of All Trades, yeah we may be good at almost anything we do; we are also very replaceable. You’ll find someone else just as good or even better. You think you need me now but just wait a couple of weeks you’ll forget I was even here." 

"No, we won’t. You are much more than that to us. None of could really function without you here. Who do you think keeps all the evil from crushing us. You see us as more than just superheroes. Please don’t go." 

You sign and continue to pack things into the boxes. Fear takes over Bucky as he watches to the point where he walks and tips the box spilling its contents on to the ground. 

"What are you doing!!!” You scream at him. 

“I’m not letting you go. I … I need you here with me. Not anyone else just me. I’m going to unpack everything you do so stop right now." 

"You’re making a mess that’s what you’re doing. You stop.” Exasperated at this fool. You had just finished packing those, but he continues to dump out your boxes. “Knock it off.” He keeps going. He has about two boxes left before he has effectively unpacked everything you have done. “Alright let’s talk, just stop trashing my room." 

He freezes mid tip, a smile grows on his face. He puts the box right side up. You plop down on your bed and pat the space next to you. He sets himself down and angles himself so he is facing you. 

"Why should I stay, and don’t just say cause you need me?" 

"I do need you, but the others need you as well. I didn’t realize how vital you are to me until you were walking away from me. You keep the nightmares at bay. You make me get up in the morning afterward even when I feel like the weight of everything I’ve done will crush me. No one else does that for me." 

"Wha.. what about Gabby, she makes you happy? I’ve never seen you smile like that not even when we are together." 

"That’s because it’s not that real. You aren’t paying enough attention to me when we are together. I can’t smile when we are together. Gabby is sweet but half the time I feel I have to hide part of myself so that I don’t scare her. She’s sweet and caring but she is not you. I know you would go to the ends of the earth for me and kick anyone’s butt that even insinuates that I’m not meant to be here. I don’t get that from you." 

Staring at him now, you can see how much he means with what he is saying. Why had he never said this before? Why Now? 

"I know you think that I might just be saying this because I don’t want you to leave” you not your head, “but I mean it. It’s cliche but I almost list you and I realize that I do care for you. I.. I love you, I can’t live without you. I can see a life without Gabby but without you, I can’t even wrap my head around it." 

He pauses looking at your face to see your reaction. Hoping that it is positive but scared that it’s too late for all this. You sit for a moment taking everything he has just said. 

"I… Why couldn’t you say this earlier. I just signed my transfer. It’s official now. I love you too but.." 

"Well, Fury may have chewed us out and "lost” your paperwork till we made this right with you.“ 

You can’t help it now you let out a laugh, Bucky can’t help but smile at the sound he missed it and even more, he didn’t want to lose it again. He tackled you to the bed, wrapping his body around. You wiggled trying to escape while laughing some more. He then begins to poke you in your side, causing you to laugh even harder. 

"Stop, please I’m staying, I’m staying I promise.” You’re trying to catch your breath while wiping tears away from your face. You snuggle deeper into him, enjoying the warmth and the pleasantness of the embrace. You stay like that for a while just reveling in each other. 

“Good,” he likes where you are at, right here in his arms, “we do need to move sometime. I have been tasked with bringing you downstairs so the others can talk to you. They feel bad for missing your birthday. I feel really bad, I’m your best friend and I couldn’t even remember something that important. Give me a day and I’ll make it up to you, anything you want I’ll do it. It’s your day." 

You merely nod, then unravel from him before standing up to head downstairs. He grips the side of your face taking his thumbs and wipes the remaining tears from your eyes. He kisses your forehead before releasing you to go. You take a deep breath and head out, Bucky lingers pulling out his phone to make things right. 

You head down the stairs to the living room, you go to grab Bucky’s hand for support to find him missing. Looking back around and continue down taking deep breathes. Looking into the living room you see that they are running around setting up balloons and streamers. Tony was trying to dictate where everything went and how everything looked. Wanda and Vision, were of course baking in the kitchen they were assembling the cake decorating it as best they could.

Everyone is so busy they don’t notice you on the stairs. You sit down and continue watching them, wondering how you ever thought you could leave these people. Tony pulls up the security video from the day that Gabby asked what you do. You watch them defend you and what you do, no one had a single thing wrong with you. 

You feel the tears gather again, you feel Bucky come up behind you wrapping his arms around you from the step above. All of a sudden the cake starts to tip over and a cry rings out from Wanda which causes Clint to startle on the ladder sending streamers falling and balloons to start popping. You smack a hand over your mouth to stop from laughing. It doesn’t last long as Tony starts running around before slipping on some decoration boxes he falls on his butt. The cake finally tips and falls across the counter. And Steve stares at everything happening. You can’t help it you busy out laughing bending over in half with a stitch growing in your side. You can feel Bucky behind you cracking up as well. 

 

They all look oversee you collapsed on the stairs laughing. One by one they start laughing, each caught up in the moment. They all taper off when they hear a ding from the elevator. Fury steps out and looks around. 

"I don’t need these correct?” He held up your papers. All eyes shot to you. 

“No sir you don’t. They’re stuck with me now.” You shake your head as cheers go up. 

Bucky leans in to whisper in your ear “I broke it off with Gabby, I’m all yours.” You shoot a look back at him just to confirm what he said, “Till the end of the line.” You go back to looking at your friends as they stumble back up. This was the best birthday you could have asked for. 

“Happy Birthday (Y/N)!"


End file.
